You're where I belong
by Miss Malfoy1
Summary: Maldito Orgullo... Ella vuela a Inglaterra... LEAN!


Hola, tenía demasiado tiempo sin escribir un fan fic… Espero que les guste y dejen reviews (se acepta de todo).

Disclaimer: Nada de Card Captor Sakura me pertenece… Quede claro D.

**You're where I belong.**

_I am home now, home now  
I've been waiting for forever to find you, to find you_

Ella… Sentada frente a la ventana, viendo caer copos de nieve, sintiendo las ganas de tragarse su orgullo e irlo a buscar. Recordando viejos tiempos cuando eran la "pareja más linda de todas", cuando todo pintaba color de rosa, cuando ella era feliz… Ahora sólo quedaba un corazón destrozado y un "perdón" como deuda. Se sentía estúpida, no podía creer que después de 10 años de conocerse y 2 como novios habían sido estropeados por sus tontos celos y su orgullo de mujer. Se maldijo una y otra vez… Sabía que era tierna, pero su orgullo no le permitía ver la realidad.

_I'm not alone now, alone now  
Cuz you've taken in my heart from the cold  
All I know is every time I look into your eyes I'm home, I know_

Ahora estaba en Londres, en un hotel lujoso, tratando de decidir el futuro de su vida… Retirando su maldito orgullo para irlo a buscar… Es verdad que lo amaba y si no hacía algo pronto él se iría. Tomaba fuerzas para seguir adelante, la culpabilidad la estaba matando… Era tan sencillo pedir perdón esa noche… Sabía que lo necesitaba y que ella pertenecía a él…

_You're where I belong  
I belong with you  
You're where I belong  
And I know it's the truth  
You're part of my heart  
There's nothing I can do  
Oh you're the one who keeps me warm  
My baby you're where I belong_

Él… Tirado en su sillón, con ojeras en sus ojos, sin querer saber nada del exterior. No podía creer el motivo del fin de su relación ¿Cómo pudo ser posible que ella creyera que la engañaba? Él no era capaz de engañar a la persona que más amaba… Pero ella no pensaba de la misma manera.

No entiendo en qué falle… No sé qué pasó…. – Se decía una y otra vez – Si amarla tanto estuvo mal, entonces soy el peor de todos…

_You're my first taste, first taste  
Of the sweetest feeling I've ever known, that I've known  
You're my safe place, my safe place  
From a world that can be so cruel and cold  
You're my harbor, you're my shelter, you're that welcome smile  
That lets me know I'm home_

Ella… Decidida a buscarlo. Se limpia las cristalinas lágrimas que han caído sobre su rostro… Toma su abrigo y sale de la habitación… Busca un taxi con la mirada, no ve ninguno… Esta noche habrá que caminar… Se decide y a toda prisa sale por un camino que va directo a su casa… La nieve cubre su cara… tose una y otra vez… No le importa morir si es por él… No le importa vivir si no es con él… No le importa humillarse ante él para pedirle perdón y tragarse el enorme orgullo que le pesa… No le importa nada más que estar en sus brazos…

_You're where I belong  
I belong with you_

Él… Pensando en lo que pudo haber sido, en ese hermoso anillo que estaba a punto de darle, en cada plan después de su hermoso matrimonio, en la felicidad que lograrían estando juntos… Ahora no quedaba nada, ya le había rogado y ella no cedía… Su maldito orgullo la cegaba…

Te amo… Ya no puedo más… ¿De qué me sirve el maldito dinero si no te tengo a ti para poder compartirlo¿De qué me sirve una casa tan grande si no estás tú¿De qué me sirve ser yo… si sin ti no soy nada? – Lloraba por haberla perdido, lloraba por no haberla convencido…

_You're where I belong  
And I know it's the truth  
You're part of my heart_

Ella… Estaba frente a su puerta, a un paso de timbrar y volver a verlo… Temerosa por saber si la aceptaría de nuevo… un movimiento, luego dos y por fin timbró…

_There's nothing I can do  
Oh you're the one who keeps me warm  
My baby you're where I belong_

Él… Tratando de encontrar fuerzas para levantarse y abrir la maldita puerta, pensando en quién estaría detrás de ella pues no esperaba visita alguna… Se para… Camina… Un paso, dos pasos y abre…

_You're the one I come too, yeah  
To keep me from the cold_

Ella… Feliz por verlo…

Él… Sin poder creer lo que veía ante su puerta…

Ellos… Paralizados sin saber qué decir… No bastó una palabra, sólo un abrazo y un largo beso para saber cuánto se amaban…

- Te amo Eriol Hiragizawa… Perdóname por dudar de ti… Perdóname por el tiempo que te hice sufrir… Perdóname todo si es que te fallé… Perdóname mi amor… No quiero estar sin ti… Hoy sé que te pertenezco… Que sólo a tu lado soy feliz, que no hay persona que ame más que a ti – Lo toma de la cara- Por favor… PERDÓNAME.

- Mi adorada Tomoyo… No importa el pasado, no me importa lo que hayas hecho… Yo también te amo y quiero estar contigo… Quiero que sepas que nunca te engañé, jamás lo haría. Ese día no estaba besando a mi secretaria…

- ¿Entonces qué sucedió?- preguntó Tomoyo sin dejar de abrazarlo- ¿Por qué los encontré así?

- Ella me declaró su amor, se dejó llevar por el momento y me besó… Mal momento para hacerlo porque llegaste tú. Quise explicarte todo lo sucedido pero no quisiste saber más de mí... Te llamaba y no contestabas, iba a tu cosa y te negabas… Tú sabes que hice todo.

- Ya no importa mi amor, ahora estoy aquí… Volé desde Japón sólo para decirte que te amo y que siento tanto lo que hice… No quiero perderte…

Ellos… Amándose, no importaba que la nieve cayera sobre sus cabezas, no importaba el frío que hacía… Sólo importaba que después de un largo mes de separación sus planes seguirían en marcha… Amándose a besos y caricias… Sólo ellos.

_You're where I belong  
I belong with you  
You're where I belong  
And I know it's the truth  
You're part of my heart  
There's nothing I can do_

Por cierto Eriol¿Podría pasar? Es que estoy totalmente congelada…

Lo siento amor, pasa que de ahora en adelante está será tu casa…

_Oh you're the one who keeps me warm  
My baby you're where I belong_

Y cerrando aquel oscuro capítulo de sus vidas entraron a la casa sabiendo que para siempre y por siempre se pertenecían el uno al otro…

**Fin.**

Espero que les haya gustado… Por favor denme sugerencias o felicitaciones.

Saludos cordiales a todos. No soy tan buena escritora, pero lo intenté. Los quiero, que pasen una linda semana.

Miss Malfoy


End file.
